Le cheval de Trowa
by Shivamaxwell
Summary: un truc bien débile, Trowa doit à tout pris entré dans la chambre de Wufei


**Kyô Maxwell : alors tout d'abord je voudrais remercier toutes celles ou ceux qui mon fait des reviews sur « il est mort » donc a vous tous merci**

**Wufei : ho non la voila partie pour nous faire un discourt de trois plombes !**

**Kyô Maxwell le stylos a Deathfic dans les mains : tu dis ?**

**Wufei : moi ? Je disait juste que j'adorais tes discourt qui dures trois plombes !**

**Kyô Maxwell qui range son stylos : c'est mieux ! Donc je reprend relis son texte ha oui j'en était là ! et je voudrais aussi remercier Dodie Rogue qui s'était proposé comme Béta-lectrice ! Je te remercie mais j'ai déjà trouver une personne dsler !**

**Le cheval de Trowa :**

- Mais je t'assure que je ne l'ai pas embrassé mon amour ! Tente de persuader le châtain jeté de force de la chambre

- C'EST CA ON LUI DIRA ! Hurle l'énervé en lui jetant à la figure toutes ses affaires

- Mais j'étais un peu ivre… Se justifie encore le plus calme en ramassant quelque un de ses sous vêtements

- ET TU T'ES DIT TIENS SI JE METTAIS MA LANGUE DANS LA BOUCHE DE CE MEC DEVANT MON PETIT COPAIN !

- Mais amour…

- PLUS JAMAIS JE NE T'OUVRIRAIS CETTE PORTE CASSES TOI ! Finit le brun en claquant la celle-ci violement

Le jeune fautif souffle un instant, c'est vrai qu'il l'avait cherché mais à présent il se trouvait dans une mauvaise posture :

- Mon amour ! Appelle-t-il

Rien… Ce qu'il pouvait être jaloux ! Enfin cela lui faisait plaisir, cela voulait dire que son amant tenait énormément à lui :

- Trowa ça ne vas pas ?

Le châtain lève la tête vers le natté qui venait, semble-t-il, de se réveiller :

- Wufei t'a foutu dehors ? Affirme Duo qui d'un coup venait de se réveiller, et esquissait un sourire

- Bin… J'étais un peu ivre alors…

- OUAI C'EST CA ! Hurle Wufei de sa chambre

Duo avait un peu de mal à ne pas éclater de rire, Trowa était assez désemparé :

-Wufei dit moi comment je peux me faire pardonner ? S'exclame t'il

La porte s'entrouvre sur le chinois avec un tant sois peu de self contrôle :

- Faisons un marché, si tu parviens à entrer dans ma chambre lorsque j'y suis sans que je ne te vois, je consentirais à écouter tes excuses !

- Ouai bin moi je vais me recoucher, zètes trop difficiles pour moi ! Faites moins de bruit ! C'est tout ce que je demande ! Baille Duo en se retirant dans sa chambre

Trowa sourit au chinois, il s'avance vers lui pour quémander un bisou, après tout ça peut prendre longtemps d'entrer dans la chambre de l'homme qui voit tout !

- Toi, tu as vu la vierge marie les seins nus, marcher sur les mains en train de boire une bière ! Si tu crois que je veux passer après ce mec que tu as embrassé tu rêves tout debout !

Et sur ces jolies paroles, Wufei passe son doigt sur la joue du français, lui adressant un sourire avant de refermer la porte :

- Hé bien demain sera une longue journée ! Sourit Trowa en entassant ses affaires contre la porte de son amant, mais fois de Barton j'y arriverais ! Et sur ces derniers mots il s'endort contre la porte de Wufei.

* * *

Le lendemain :

- Bien, s'exclame Trowa dans le hangar à Gundam, je crois que j'ai tout ! Sourit t'il en reluquant différents accessoires alignés devant lui. Wufei l'avait viré de devant sa chambre ce matin, mais il avait réussi à l'embrasser sur la joue avant de se faire assommer. C'est que sortir avec Wufei demandait beaucoup d'endurance ! Mais il en valait la peine !

* * *

- Récapitulons ! Sourit Wufei sur le pas de sa porte, tu as essayé de te déguiser en dératisateur, en facteur, en livreur de pizza et en plombier. Puis tu as tenté de jouer les spiders man par la fenêtre, ensuite tu as tenté de faire un tunnel menant à ma chambre puis tenter d'abattre le mur de mon armoire. Alors tu comptes t'arrêter un jour ?

- Tu as oublier le trou au plafond mon amour ! Sourit Trowa essoufflé par sa rude journée

- Répond à ma question !

- NON ! Jamais je n'abandonnerais !

- Bon et bien je vais prendre un bain et me coucher ! Retente ta chance demain !

- Ou ce soir ! Murmure Trowa en se frottant les mains

* * *

Wufei sort enfin de la douche, tout frais, il se dirige vers sa chambre afin de passer une bonne nuit, enfin il devait avouer que dormir sans son amant était plus qu'inconfortable mais il fallait qu'il soit punit ! Sur cette bonne excuse, il entre dans sa chambre, et se stoppe net ! Son attention se portait à présent sur un immense cheval de bois en plein milieu de la pièce :

- Non mais c'est plus que flagrant ! Rit Wufei en s'approchant de l'objet en question, allez, sors de là ! Ordonne t'il en frappant la parois

Aucune réponse, Wufei hausse un sourcil :

- Allez Trowa ! Je sais que tu es là dedans ! S'offusque Wufei au bout de cinq minutes

- Non je ne suis pas là dedans ! Affirme une voix derrière le chinois

Wufei se retourne pour voir Trowa allongé sur son lit, faisant tourner un de ses caleçons entre ses doigts :

- Alors j'ai réussi non ?

- On peut dire ça oui ! Sourit Wufei en reprenant son sous vêtement, alors comme promis je t'écoute !

Trowa se redresse d'un coup et force son amant à s'asseoir près de lui, il lui prend les mains et plonge son regard dans le sien :

- Wufei, tu sais que tu me fais l'effet d'un lifting-du-moral-anti-age-multi-vitaminé-teint-de-pêche !

- Très jolie métaphore mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu as embrassé ce mec !

- J'étais ivre !

- Oui ça je le sais !

- ET JALOUX !

Wufei sursaute, de quoi voulait donc parler Trowa :

- Oui, jaloux… Jaloux de ces mecs qui se collaient à toi dans cette boîte de nuit !

- Tu es trop mignon ! Sourit Wufei en lui caressant la joue, tu as fais tellement d'efforts pour parvenir à entrer

- Non, attends ne change pas de discussion, je t'ai vu avec ces trois mecs !

Wufei lui sourit, il le fit taire d'un baiser :

- Et si on en reparlait plus tard hein ? On a une nuit à rattraper !

- Le cheval de Trowa a encore gagné ! Sourit le châtain en reprenant son baiser là où il l'avait laissé

Owari

**Kyô Maxwell : en voila une de bouclée à présent c'est officiel ! JE N'AIS PLUS D'INSPIRATION ! TT Bouhhh snirfle !**

**Les G-boys : HOURRA ELLE VAS NOUS FOUTRE LA PAIX !**

**Kyô Maxwell : a moins que quelqu'un me donne un thème**

**Les G-boys l'air menaçant : ne lui donnez aucunes idées de fics sinon nous vous hanterons !**

**Duo : ouai surtout Wufei ! Par ce que c'est lui qui est toujours mort**

**Wufei : LA FERME SHAZI !**


End file.
